


Mine is Biggest!

by Bird_of_Dreams



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Dreams/pseuds/Bird_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's no way yours is bigger than mine!" Only the Vongola can take such an 'innocent' topic and blow it completely out of proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine is Biggest!

"There's no way yours is bigger than mine, baseball idiot!"

"Haha, are you sure about that? Last time I checked I'm pretty sure that..."

"You obviously need to get your eyes checked then, idiot. Anyone with half a brain can tell that mine is bigger. Oh wait, that explains everything..."

"Ah, that hurt my feelings, Gokudera-kun."

"Tch. You head's too thick for you to be hurt by insults."

"You're both wrong! It's obvious that mine is the biggest...to the EXTREME!"

"And who asked you, lawn-head?"

"You don't need to be jealous that mine is EXTREMELY bigger than yours, octopus-head!"

"Why you...you want to go at it, lawn-head?"

"Whenever you're ready, octopus-head!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera-kun, senpai. We shouldn't get so worked up over such a little thing."

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san is right! ...But if Haru had to say, she would think that Yamamoto-san has the biggest one."

"No one cares what you think, stupid woman!"

"Haru is not stupid! Besides, Kyoko-chan agrees with me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Sorry onii-chan, but I also think that Yamamoto-kun has the biggest one."

"What? Kyoko! Your onii-chan has the biggest one!"

"No, Haru-chan and I checked earlier, onii-chan!"

"...You checked earlier? But why would you do that, Kyoko?"

"Onii-chan, it wasn't our fault that you just left it out in the open like that."

"What a load bullshit! I refuse to accept the fact that the baseball idiot has the biggest one!"

"Me too! Yamamoto! Let's settle this with nothing but our fists!"

"NYAHAHA! YOU'RE ALL WRONG! LAMBO-SAMA HAS THE BIGGEST ONE OF ALL!"

"Lambo-chan!"

"Oi, stupid cow, go sprout your crap somewhere else. No one wants to listen to your delusional fantasies."

"Well no one likes you either, Bakadera! So blehh!"

"Wait until I get my hands on you!..."

"Everyone, would you all stop comparing  _bento box_ sizes already?" Tsuna finally exclaimed, completely exasperated. "Kaa-san packed us all the same sizes, okay? Let's just enjoy the lunches that she took the time to make."

"Well said, Tsuna." Reborn declared. He paused for a moment. "But of course, mine is the biggest."

Tsuna sighed. "I thought we just went over this, Reborn. Like I said, I'm pretty sure that kaa-san gave everyone the same size."

Reborn smirked. "Who said I was talking about bento box sizes?"


End file.
